Episode 2150 (8th January 1997)
Plot Following Kim's graveside revelation of her escape plans with Dave, Frank berates her as the Glovers react in anger and Kathy in muted shock. Kelly is annoyed at Tom not being able to spend more time with her. Donna nearly catches them kissing; after they leave Tom, Donna asks if she misses Viv. At Wishing Well Cottage, Marlon annoys Butch when he says he's going to pursue Sophie; as they throw food at each other, Zak laments that this may be his life from now on without Lisa. The mourners gather to eat and drink, with Caroline, out of Kathy's earshot, saying that she believes Kim. Kathy eyes Biff, one of those Kim said would prove her right, as he walks into the tea rooms. Vic overhears Donna asking Kelly about whether their parents will reconcile and what happens if they don't - Kelly says she will have to choose between them. Kathy brushes off Ashley's attempt at comfort, saying everyone is wondering about the truth, but she knows Dave and he wouldn't have left her. Viv tells Terry she still has no idea what she will do about what Donna is going through. Seth half-heartedly defends Kim to the Glovers, while Biff and Linda loudly argue about Kim and Dave; Biff leaves as Caroline watches him. Eric plans to make some money on the bar for mourners, but Caroline calls him out and Mandy soon steps in to make him give drinks away for free. Zoe consoles Sophie over her recent sacking. Sophie says her only concern was James and the hurt he's going through from warring parents. Zoe takes her hand; Zak tells Butch and Marlon that she got there first. At Home Farm, Frank continues to shame Kim for her behaviour as she and Chris trade barbs. The fight is interrupted by noises outside - Roy smashing up a car. He yells at Kim that she killed Dave, hurling the tyre iron at her feet. The next morning, Chris pledges to sack Roy, and when Seth stands up for Roy, tries to sack Seth too. Frank steps in to overrule Chris. Caroline again questions Sean's intentions for Kathy, but soon begins lamenting to him about the pain Kathy and Nick have faced since her departure from the village. Caroline asks Kathy whether she should take Alice with her; Sean offers to stay and help Kathy. Kathy thanks them both but says she wants them both to leave. At school, Kelly waves to a mortified Tom. Lyn taunts her, leading to a fight Tom has to break up. He chastises them both; when Kelly privately complains about his treating her like just another student, he replies that in school that's exactly what she is. After more teasing from Lyn he says they need to cool things off. Zoe criticises Frank for being so petty with Kim rather than putting James first. Frank agrees to reinstate Sophie, but says he's always supported Zoe even after she came out as gay, so he would appreciate the same courtesy. She responds that if he and Kim keep hurting James she will take action. Kim goes to see Seth and Roy and asks to talk to Roy privately. Initially Roy continues to blame her for Dave's death, but as the conversation continues, he realises that she genuinely loved Dave and that Dave really was planning to leave Kathy for her. He tells her he always told Dave how lucky he was to have her; she responds that Dave would have been proud of him. She leaves as he is overcome with grief for his brother. Cast Regular cast *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Kim Tate - Claire King *Rev Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *James Tate - Sam Silson (uncredited) *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh Guest cast None. Notes *First appearance of Lyn Hutchinson. *Final appearance of Mark Cameron as Sean Rossi. *Last appearance of Caroline Bates until 5th August 1999. *The unknown child actor who plays James Tate is uncredited. Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes